An Anubis Halloween
by Kdanee2011
Summary: The school is having a Halloween party this year. What or who will they all dress up as? Eddie and Patricia have a deal. Mostly Peddie.


"So has everyone decided what they're going to be for Halloween?" Amber asked at dinner.

"I cannot believe that you convinced Mr Sweet to let us have a Halloween party," Mara said.

"Well I had to find some excuse for me to wear my new princess dress," Amber covered her mouth. "Oops, I gave away what I'm going to be. It was supposed to be a surprise. Oh and Alfie, we'll have to find you a mask that matched my outfit." Alfie sighed.

"So, Yacker, what are you going to be?" Eddie asked. "If its a witch, all you need is the pointy hat and you're good to go."

"Shut up slimeball," Patricia said. "And I'm not going to dress up. I'm too old for Halloween."

"Too old?" Eddie asked surprised. "There's no such thing! Come on Patricia, it'll be fun!"

"You want fun?" Patricia asked. "Okay, how about a deal. You pick my Halloween costume and I'll pick yours"

"You're on!"

"I wouldn't do it Eddie," Jerome warned. "Me and Poppy did that one year and she made me dress as a princess."

"I'll take my chances." Eddie said confidently.

"If you even think about making me be a princess," Patricia warned, "Then I really will turn into a witch."

"As long as I can take a ride on your broomstick, I'll be okay with that," Eddie laughed. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"So, Nina, Fabian, what are you going to be?" Amber asked. "Are you going to be matchy-matchy?"

"We haven't decided yet," Nina said.

"But we want it to be something to do with the house," Fabian said.

"So you're going to be Anubis House?" Alfie joked. "That'll be interesting." They all laughed.

"Well, I will see you guys later," Eddie said. "I have a costume to pick out." He smiled at Patricia.

"No princess!" she called after him.

"No promises!" she heard him say.

It was the day of the party and everyone was helping get ready. Joy was getting tables set up. Amber was organizing a costume contest. Trudy was preparing the food table. Eddie and Patricia were decorating. Alfie, who had been caught by Victor trying to turn Anubis House into a haunted house was cleaning toilet bowls.

"Yacker, I have your costume picked out," Eddie said.

"Yours too."

"Any hints?"

"No way!"

"Well, I can promise yours is not a princess, as long as you can say that I won't look like a clown." Eddie said.

"You don't need a costume to look like a clown," Patricia said.

"Harsh! I may just have to rethink your costume." Eddie laughed.

"Okay everyone, we have a couple of hours before the dance starts so go get changed and lets get ready to party!" Joy said.

"Too late," Patricia said. "I will see you later Sweetie Junior.

Jerome and Fabian were the first ones in their costume. Jerome was in a banana costume. Fabian kept giggling.

"Shut it Rutter!" Jerome snapped. "Or should I say, Robert Frobisher Smythe." Fabian was dressed as the original house owner.

"So what's Mara going to be?" Fabian asked. "A tomato?"

"No, an apple," Mara came down wearing a red outfit. Fabian giggled even harder. NIna and Amber came down next, Amber in her princess costume, and Nina as Louisa Frobisher Smythe.

"If you guys were a little older, you could definitely be the Frobisher's," Amber said. She looked at Jerome and Mara. "Well aren't you two adorable! Where's Alfie?" A moment later she screamed as Alfie sneaked up behind her wearing his green mask.

"Alfie! How many times do I have to tell you, don't scare me like that! And I thought I told you not to wear that mask! My dress is pink not green!"

"Its Halloween Amber, not a masquerade."

Who all are we waiting for?" Jerome asked.

"Just Joy, Patricia, and Eddie," Nina said.

"Patricia and Corbierre are coming," Joy came down the stairs dressed as a witch.

"Patricia and Corbierre?" they asked confused. Patricia appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in a brown coat, a fake mustache, and carrying a fake bird.

"Oh"

"My"

"Gosh"

"Eddie is so going to pay for this," Alfie laughed.

"Actually, this is not that bad," Patricia said. "But you're right, he is going to pay."

"What's taking him so long?" Amber asked. "We're going to be late."

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait for him." Patricia knocked on his door.

"Hurry up weasel!" she said.

"I'm not going," Eddie called. "I'm...sick."

"Oh come on! You're not going to fool me with that!" she said. "Open up! Let me see you in your outfit!"

"No! I can't believe you're making me wear this!"

"It can't be that bad." Eddie slowly opened up the door. He wore a white suit, a plaid shirt, a red bowtie, and a white hat.

"Its not a bad." Patricia said. "Its a hundred times better than I thought it would be."

"This is not funny!"

"It is to me," Patricia laughed. "Now lets go, the party can't start without Sweetie Junior."

"You are so going to pay for this," Eddie said.

"I already am."

"Its Mr Sweet and Victor!"

"No, thats Eddie and Patricia!"

"That's awesome!"

When they walked into the dance, everyone was pointing and laughing at them. Patricia didn't mind. Eddie was bothered. He had had enough of everyone calling him Sweetie Junior, now everyone was making fun of how much he looked like his dad right now.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come in this," Eddie muttered to Patricia.

"Lighten up Eddie. Its not like you're going to wear this everyday. Its just one night."

"Well as long as my dad doesn't see me in this, I'll be okay."

"Edison!" he heard his dad call from across the room.

"Speaking of...I'm going to go get some drinks," And before Patricia could say a word, Eddie was gone. Mr Sweet came up to her still looking for him.

"Wasn't he just here?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah." Mr Sweet glanced at her costume.

"My, my Patricia." he said. "Don't you look scary!" He laughed.

"If you think I'm scary, you should see your sons!" Patricia smirked.

"I would if I could find him!" Mr Sweet disappeared into the people on the dance floor. Eddie appeared back next to Patricia.

"That was close," he said.

"We're here to have fun," Patricia said. "Not hide from your dad all night."

"Well then put down Corbierre and lets go dance," Eddie said. As they started dancing, they noticed people around them laughing.

"I feel like I'm looking at Victor and Mr Sweet dancing with each other right now," Alfie laughed. Patricia and Eddie laughed realizing he was right. Victor walked past them. He paused, stared at their costume, shook his head, and walked away. The music stopped and Amber came on stage.

"Its now time to announce the winner of our costume contest," she said. "Mr Sweet?" He came forward with an envelope. Eddie ducked behind Patricia.

"And the winner for most creative costume...Eddie Miller!"

"Oh no," Eddie said. He walked up to the stage. Mr Sweet stared at him for a moment before handing him his gift receipt.

"Well, Edison, nice costume...very nice." he said.

"It was Patricia's idea," Eddie mumbled.

"Ahh, now I get it." Mr Sweet laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel better, you love very nice." Eddie joined Patricia back on the dance floor.

"You're really enjoying this tonight aren't you?" Patricia nodded. "Well I'm glad the nights almost over."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of this coat. Its itchy."

"Oh, I have one more thing for you to do." Eddie held up a pin. "Its almost ten o'clock Victor."

"There's no way I'm doing that!" Patricia said crossing her arms.

"I've been laughed at the whole night. Its your turn." Patricia sighed, grabbed the pin, and stomped up onto the stage.

"Its ten o'clock! You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin...drop!" Everyone clapped and whooped as she walked off stage. Victor stared her down as she went past him.

"You had better sleep with one eye open tonight weasel," she told Eddie.

"Love you too Yacker." And Victor and Mr Sweet danced the night away.

Author's Note: Yes, I know Halloween is long over. Sue me.

Anyway, I got the idea of this from the promo pic of Burkely from the movie Jinxed that's he's going to be in. If you want to see what I'm talking about, be sure to watch Jinxed on November 29th on Nickelodeon.


End file.
